Secret
by DevilX.reini
Summary: Scepter4 members are having some party, but two peoples are disappear from the party to have something fun without the other know. FushimixOC, M for sexual content


Summary : Scepter4 members are having some party, but two peoples are disappear from the party to have something fun without the other know.

Warning : FushimixOC, M (sex contain) not related with 'onii-chan ReisixOC'

~(0/0)~

Waking up on the other side of the bed, really uncomfortable. But, being hug by a pair of strong arm from behind, I didn't mind it at all, but smiling. Turning around, see a boy that older by three years than me still asleep. His blue hair that usually a bit spike, now fall down almost covering his eyes. I move the bangs and look at his calm and peaceful face, making me smile automatically. Looking down to the body that pin me last night, I can see the Homra mark clearly. I rub it with my fingers and he wince a little. Retreating my hand, but he caught it. His blue eyes looked at me and kiss my forehead

"Morning, Reini"

"Morning, Saruhiko-kun"

He let go of my hand and lift my chin up to see him and he kiss my lips passionately. He lick my bottom lips and stuck his tongue in to my mouth. I moan when our tongue touch and he move his body back, pull my body close without letting my lips go and he pin me again. When he pull, a string of saliva connected our lips and when it break, it trail down to my chin and he lick it all. Kissing down to my jaw and neck, giving butterfly kisses and some bite in a few spot, making my neck have more hickeys. He look up and smile sweetly to me, kissing my lips once again while one of his hand wandering around my stomach and down to my entrance. I moan in the kiss when he tease it with his fingers and he insert it one, making me broke the kiss and moan his name

"S-Saru... Hiko~!"

He go down and insert another fingers until three fingers inside me. He pull out and push it fast making my whole body shaking.

"S-Saru... Hiko-kun... I-I..."

"I know, let it out"

He say and pulling his fingers out and start to lick my entrance, making me scream his name. He insert his tongue and lick it and in no time, I release my juices. He drink all of it without letting a single drop fall. I look at him when he go up and from his eyes, I can see the reflection of myself. Panting and blushing is seen on my face. He smile again and lean to my ear

"You're so cute when you're panting like last night"

He say and he nibble my ear and I start to moan. He lick down to my neck then to my breast. He took one of it into his mouth and he play my other nipple with his other hand, making me scream his name again and again.

"Don't hold back, Reini. Let me hear your tempting voice"

I shudder when he say that when my nipple still in his mouth. Then he trail up to my neck, my jaw then kiss me again, when I feel his erection is ready to insert me again for the second time. He pull just to give me his soft look and rub my cheek

"You ready?"

I just nod and he start to get inside me. I scream but it being mute by his passionate kiss

'Even tough this is the second time, it's still feels like the first time... I wonder why...'

I lick his lips and he lick my tongue back and start moving in and out. I moan in our kiss and I break the kiss because I scream his name. I can see that he's smirking and fastening his pace, making me scream his name over and over until I cum and he cum deep inside me after a few thrust. We pant and he keep his balance with both of his palm that stands beside my head. I pull his head down and put it on my breast. He nuzzle into it like a baby and give it some other butterfly kisses.

"Want me to retreat it?"

"Just wait a few minute, it feels warm"

He just chuckle and I pat his hair. Then, something pop in my head

"Hey, you know what, Saruhiko-kun?"

"What is it?"

"It's good that today is Sunday, isn't it?"

"Huh? Why is that?"

"If today is Monday, I can't think the excuse to tell Reini-nii if he ask where we are if we're late"

He look at me and chuckle again.

"That's right, we didn't tell Captain about this, did we?"

"No we didn't, our relationship is still a secret from all of them, especially nii-san"

He climb up and kiss me again on the forehead

"Yeah... It's only a secret between us"

~(0/0)~

I know I do say that I won't post some stories but I can't take it, I'm a bit scared if there's someone see this from my family, so I planing to post this then delete it from my phone. Please tell me what you think about this, I'm still blushing while writing this 0/0


End file.
